Leben nach dem Tod?
by Ani-chan2
Summary: Matt ist kaltblütig ermordet worden und erlebt nun vom himmel aus das leid seiner hinterbliebenen hautnah mit.


Fandom: Digimon  
  
Pairing: Taito (aba nur kurz^^°)  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charas gehört mir. Geld mache ich keins damit. -_-  
  
Warnings: angst, depri, death  
  
Widmung: eigentlich niemandem... doch, den Taito-fans (gibt's noch welche?) besonders denen, die auch noch Fanfics schreiben. Schreibt weiter!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leben nach dem Tod? Kapitel 1/?  
  
Es geschah an meinem 18. Geburtstag. Eigentlich ein Freudentag. Aber auch nur eigentlich. Hätte ich nur geahnt, dass es mein letzter sein sollte...  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
`Endlich 18!!!`Das waren die Gedanken, die mir am Morgen des 2. Junis als ersten in den Kopf kamen. Mit einem freudigen Satz sprang ich auf. Die Sonne schien hell durch die halbgeschlossenen Gardinen an den Fenstern und blendete mich ein wenig.  
  
Schnell begab ich mich ins Badezimmer. Die Dusche rauschte schon. `Ah, er ist also schon wach...` Auf leisen Sohlen schlich ich mich an ihn heran und zog plötzlich ruckartig den Vorhang beiseite. Da stand er nun vor mir, wie Gott ihn schuf. Ein wunderschöner Anblick...  
  
Ich merkte, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss und sah schnell beschämt zur Seite. In diesem Moment erklang ein leicht erstauntes "Na, gut geschlafen, Yama- chan?" "Wie oft hab ich schon gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so nennen?", meckerte ich gespielt wütend. Um meine Worte zu bestätigen, gab ich ihm einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen. Als ich dann in sein schmollendes Gesicht sah, musste ich lächeln.  
  
Lange hatte ich das nicht gekonnt. Erst seine Liebe zu mir hatte dies bewirkt. Liebe... Ein schönes Wort. Ich wollte nie wirklich daran glauben, schottete mich völlig von der Außenwelt ab. -Auf Dauer keine allzu gute Lösung, wie ich schon bald feststellen musste.  
  
Doch dann trat er in mein Leben. Vom ersten Augenblick an hatte mich dieser Junge fasziniert. Diese wunderschönen, schokobraunen Augen...  
  
Einige Zeit später hatte es endlich gefunkt. Seit ziemlich genau einem Jahr lebten wir jetzt schon glücklich zusammen. Heute, an meinem Geburtstag wollten wir es nun auch unseren Freunden erzählen. Wie sie wohl reagieren würden? Ein wenig mulmig war mir schon.  
  
Als hätte der Braunhaarige unter der Dusche meine Gedanken geahnt, sprach er auf einmal ein beruhigendes "Es wird alles gut, vertrau mir" und drückte mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Ein wohliges Kribbeln durchfuhr meinen Körper. So könnte jeder Tag beginnen!  
  
Am Abend war die Party bereits im vollen Gange. Ich stand grad an der Bar des gemieteten Partyraumes und bestellte eine Cola für meinen Liebsten und mich, als ich plötzlich einen stechenden Blick spürte. Von wo er kam, konnte ich nicht so genau zuordnen. Seit ich die Beziehung mit dem Fußballer heute gestanden hatte, fühlte ich mich ständig beobachtet.  
  
Unsere Freunde hatten es zum Glück alle ganz gelassen genommen. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich richtig erleichtert. Mit dem vollen Glas schritt ich zurück zur Tanzfläche. Wo war er nur?  
  
Nirgends konnte ich meinen kleinen Engel entdecken. Ein wenig enttäuscht setzte ich mich an einen der herumstehenden Tische und nippte teilnahmslos an dem Getränk. Zwischendurch schweifte mein Blick immer wieder durch die Menschenmengen. So viele Leute. Und alle waren nur wegen mir gekommen. So könnte es ewig bleiben.  
  
Alles wäre perfekt gewesen, wenn ein "er" jetzt neben mir sitzen würde. Langsam aber sicher überkam mich eine starke Müdigkeit. Ich entschloss mich, mich kurz frisch zu machen. Schon leicht wankend schleppte ich meinen Körper ins Bad.  
  
Da war es schon wieder, dieses komische Gefühl... Wurde ich tatsächlich beobachtet? Ach, total egal! Ein wenig träge blickte ich in den Spiegel. War das tatsächlich ich? Sah ich immer so übermüdet aus?  
  
Ich hielt mich noch einige weitere Minuten damit auf, über mein Äußeres nachzugrübeln. Irgendwann ging die Tür auf und jemand kam herein. Mein Blick war so trüb, dass ich nur noch schwache Schatten erkennen konnte. Ich fühlte mich so unwohl in meiner Haut. Diese Person hatte etwas Beängstigendes an sich. Krampfhaft versuchte ich, mich wieder auf den Spiegel zu konzentrieren und mir meine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
  
Durch meine körperliche Schwäche fiel mir auf einmal der Waschlappen aus der Hand. Als ich mich bücken wollte, spürte ich nur noch ein heftiges, alles übertönendes Stechen in meiner linken Seite. Alles in meinem Kopf dröhnte und hämmerte. Nun schwanden auch meine letzten Kräfte und meine Beine gaben nach. Langsam sackte ich auf dem Boden zusammen.  
  
Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Alles schien sich zu drehen. Um mich herum wurde es immer dunkler.  
  
"..Tai......"  
  
Dies waren meine letzten Worte, bevor ich endgültig in einem Meer aus Dunkelheit versank.  
  
~*Flashback Ende*~  
  
An das, was danach passierte, kann ich mich heute nur noch schwach erinnern. Irgendwann erwachte ich dann in einem hellen Raum, der keinen richtigen Boden zu haben schien. Ich fühlte mich so leicht und unbeschwert. Es war, als könnte ich fliegen. Ein schönes Gefühl.  
  
Doch wo ich auch hinwanderte und mich umsah, ich erblickte niemanden. Um mich herum war es völlig still. Auf einmal kam ich mir schrecklich einsam vor. "Taichi" Aus irgendeinem Grund kam mir dieser Name so bekannt vor. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
  
Ein paar Stunden später hatte sich an meiner Situation immer noch nichts verändert. Langsam wurde ich wieder müde. Als mir nur für einen winzigen Moment die Augen zufielen, erschienen plötzlich einige Bilder vor meinem geistigen Inneren. Ich erschrak zunächst. Es schienen so reale Bilder zu sein...  
  
War all das hier ein Traum? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Erinnerungen? Ja, vielleicht.  
  
Im Grunde wusste ich schließlich nichts über mich und meine Vergangenheit. Ich entschloss mich, ein weiteres Mal meine Augen zu schließen. Da waren sie wieder, diese Bilder. Sie waren schrecklich. So traurig.  
  
Menschen weinten und schienen verzweifelt. Diese ganzen Emotionen... Wie gerne hätte ich die Leute getröstet. Aber ich konnte nichts ausrichten, wusste ja nicht einmal, wer ich eigentlich war.  
  
Auf einmal fiel mir ein braunhaariger Junge auf. Er schien total am Ende zu sein. Was war dort nur schlimmes passiert?  
  
Ohne es wirklich zu merken, fiel ich in einen tiefen Schlaf. Die Bilder jedoch verschwanden nicht. Wie ein kleiner Film liefen sie immer wieder an mir vorbei. Mit jedem Mal gab es eine Fortsetzung dieses grausigen Schauspiels. Der Junge, den ich ganz zu Anfang bemerkt hatte, schien dabei die Hauptrolle zu spielen. Es tat weh, ihn so leiden zu sehen.  
  
Etwas Besonderes schien mich mit ihm zu verbinden...  
  
+++++Soooooo...... und? Soll ich weiter schreiben?++++ 


End file.
